That Day
by NyammiToast
Summary: It was the day he confessed. It was the day she told him she hated him. And it was the day she would see him for the last time. The day that began it all. Amuto.
1. Prologue

**Intriguing... This idea came to me during a daydreaming session as I watched a Chopin concert the other night. I been craving sad, tragic Amuto stories lately (especially the Amu rescue Ikuto plots), so I thought I might as well write one myself. And this is what I came up with xD**

**I hope it's not too dark for you guys (let's just say it has an.. interesting plot)**

**

* * *

**

_Outside the storm whirled. Flashes of lightning streaked across the sky, the wind moaned as it lashed at my window. The clouds crashed together, booming as they struck. I pulled my blanket closer around me. I was cool and spicy Amu Hinamori. I couldn't run to my parent's room. I had to stay, stay and brave the storm._

"_Amu-chan.. we're scared, desu," said a small voice. I turned and saw Su, Ran and Miki looking at me with wide, frightful eyes. _

"_Hop on in then," I sighed, and they quickly snuggled up next to me, huddled under the soft quilt._

_Another flash of lightning. I gasped. There was someone outside my window. Flash. A tall figure, bent down low. My heart thumped in my chest. Flash. A shadow, staggering on my balcony, hands clenched. Claws. Suddenly there was a knock on my window. I snuck a glance at my clock. Three o-clock in the morning. Who on earth..?_

_Quickly I jumped out bed and pulled open the curtains. I gasped._

"_I..Ikuto?!"_

_He tapped on the window again and looked at me with pleading eyes. Sighing I opened the door and he stepped in, midnight blue hair dripping wet._

"_Ikuto! It's three in the morning! What's going on -" _

"_I have to tell you something," he grunted, leaning against my wall. I looked at him in shock._

"_P-pardon?"_

"_Amu, I love you." _

_My eyes went wide. Did I hear correctly? Did he just confess?_

"_Ikuto, this isn't the time for jokes.. it's three in the morning!"_

"_I'm not joking." He was whispering now, his wet blue hair covering his face._

"_I don't understand."_

"_They're coming for me Amu, because of what I did."_

_Horror washed through my body. What did he mean, 'they're coming for me, because of what I did'? Suddenly my mind whirled to the night's previous news my mum had made me watch._

"_We have just received reports of a murder that took place at around five-thirty this afternoon," the reporter had said as the words 'breaking news' flashed across the screen. "A woman in her late thirties was found dead lying on a footpath with several gashes to her chest. Police say the murder weapon appears to be what local thugs call 'three-clawed dagger'."_

"_It is believed she had a camera that was found hours later in an empty block, smashed up with what seems to be the same weapon used to kill the woman. Investigations are still underway."_

_Ikuto spotted the look of horror on my face and pain flashed through his eyes._

"_Amu, I swear, I it wasn't -"_

"_You.. You murderer," I muttered, tears springing to my eyes, "you killed that woman?"_

"_Amu.." His chara transformation had long worn off as he reached out to me. I angrily slapped his hand away. He looked at me with hurt eyes. Behind him Yoru and my charas looked at us with wary eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Amu. Goodbye."_

"_Y..you jerk! Murderer!" Tears flowed freely down my face as I screamed at him, too shocked and confused to do anything else. "Why don't you just go.. go die! I hate you!"_

_Suddenly the mask that he always seemed to wear fell apart. My heart felt like someone had wrenched it from my chest as I looked into his eyes. Pain, anguish, despair, and some other emotion I didn't understand swarmed across his face. The light in his dark eyes faded as he turned away towards the door. His face.. It was if his heart had shattered._

"_I-Ikuto.." _

_He turned to face me, giving me a look that stopped my heart._

"_I won't let them get you," he whispered, looking away again. And there was a flash of bright white light as more lightning streaked across the black sky. Then it was over. No light, no stars, no moon, no sun. No Ikuto. _

_For that was the last time I ever saw that black cat._

* * *

**Was that alright? Short chapter, but it's only the prologue so yeah.. please review and tell me what you think xD  
****  
Oh yeah, I don't edit my stories (Kariyon does that for me for my other story) so it'd be nice if you guys told me any mistakes I've made with grammar, punctuation etc.**

**Thanks ~**


	2. The day he proposed

**..And so the story starts! Welcome to the first chapter of 'That Day' ~**

**This chapter is set in the present – ten years from the prologue. I'll try to make this A/N short and sweet, but first of all I need to clarify some ages. Although the age gap between Ikuto and Amu is kinda wrong, I like to keep it as realistic as possible (as in, to the manga). This means Amu would be 22 and Ikuto 27 – you can figure out the rest xD**

**Now, on with the story ~!**

* * *

"Amu-chan!"

I gave a bright smile as I saw Tadase running towards me. I know we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for almost eight years now, but it still felt.. weird. I blushed as he got closer.

"Tadase-kun," I greeted, noting his flushed cheeks. He gave me a quick peck on my lips as he took my hand.

"I'm so glad you came, Amu-chan, I've got something to show you," he said, flashing a princely smile. I swooned. We began to walk in silence down the street. Something was off, I could tell. The way he kept saying my name, the way he was mysteriously guiding me across road after road, glancing behind us every so often as if we were being followed.

"Tadase-kun.. what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." He turned away. I looked at him worriedly.

"Where are we going, Tadase-kun?"

He pressed a finger to his lips, ruby eyes glinting in the warm sun.

"It's a secret."

I sighed. Sometimes I missed the good old days, when I was known as the 'cool n' spicy' Hinamori Amu. Back then I had my charas. They're long gone now, even though I never truly let go of my dreams. I still can't cook, still not the greatest athlete, and even though I'm a well-known journalist – I'm not the best. My friends and I, we've all grown up. For ten whole years we haven't heard of Easter.

Then again, we haven't heard of Ikuto and Utau either. Sometimes we run into Nikaidou and Sanjo and their kids, hear Utaus songs on the radio. Kuukai drifted off after a few years, too, leaving me and the other guardians to brave our new life alone. Well, not entirely alone, for we still had each other.

Rima and Nagihiko were married, Yaya had bumped into Kairi again and the two were going out, and Tadase-kun and I were in a serious relationship. I blushed at the thought. We'd been in the dating stage for eight years, yet not once had he suggested we take it to the next level. But, even though we had kept in contact, we hadn't actually seen one another for four whole years.

"We're here, Amu-chan."

A soft voice broke me from my daze and I immediately looked up. We were at a school, a school that felt like a distant memory to me. It was Seiyo Academy. I glanced back at Tadase who was grinning at me.

"Come," he said, taking my hand again and leading me through the gates.

It felt like an eternity since I had walked through the academy. How I missed the way the other girls and boys admired me, the way Saaya Yamabuki would always try to rise to popularity. The way Ikuto teased me whenever we were alone. I felt a large lump rise up in my throat.

"_Y..you jerk! Murderer!" Tears flowed freely down my face as I screamed at him, too shocked and confused to do anything else. "Why don't you just go.. go die! I hate you!"_

'I hate you'.

Those were the last words I had ever said to him, before he vanished from my life. I still felt bad, after all these years for what I had said to him. No matter how true it was. They never did find the true murderer of that woman – and I was the only one that knew.

But heck, his face. That look he had given me. The way his eyes had so intensely pierced my very soul. The way the emotion of utter despair and pain had flitted across his face. That was the look that has haunted me every day of my life. Sometimes I could go a whole month without thinking about him, but then something would be said that would remind me of him and the guilt would come back again. I wonder where he is now.

"Amu-chan, this way." I felt myself being pulled around a corner.

Seiyo was beautiful, I had to admit. I loved how everything was so green and lush, so _alive. _The flowers and trees danced in the breeze, even the grass moved to a rhythm of its own. There were rows and rows of vibrant colours, and you couldn't tell there were weeds from a distance. I walked behind Tadase-kun, dazed by the exquisite beauty of the garden.

"We're here, Amu-chan."

I gasped. It was our old guardian meeting place, were we had tea parties and discussed almost everything together. But that wasn't what had shocked me the most.

"K-Kukai?! Rima? Nagihiko?" i gaped at them all. Before me stood all my old friends, and it suddenly felt as if they had never left. Kukai's brown hair was a tad longer, although he looked the same as before – just slightly taller and muscular. Rima, too looked the same, but had grown since I'd last seen her. Nagihiko had cut his hair, and he gave me a huge smile when I greeted them.

"Yo, King, you kept us waiting. Slow this morning, eh?" Kukai grinned boyishly. He still hadn't changed a bit.

"Ahh! Amu-chi! There you are! How come you didn't greet us, too?" A loud voice caught my attention and I spun around.

"Yaya? Kairi?!"

"Hello, Amu," the boy greeted, nodding. The brown haired girl simply beamed.

"Told you she'd remember us," she yelled, throwing her arms around me. "How ya been, Amu?"

I laughed.

"Great, and you?"

"Alright, I suppose. Have you heard? We're getting married!" Kairi blushed as Yaya showed me her finger and the large sparkly ring that adorned it.

"Really? Congratulations -" I turned to Kairi and gave him a wink, "You snagged yourself a fine one, eh?" His already pink blush turned a dark red.

"So, Amu, how's it been. You and the King taken it a step up yet?" Kukai pushed a fuming Yaya out of the way and wrapped one arm around my neck.

"Um – pardon?" I looked at him in horror. What was he suggesting?!

"You know, when there's a bed and -" The boy was interrupted by a stern voice.

"Kukai, that's quite enough."

Man, I so loved Rima right now.

"Oh hey, Rima." I mouthed a quick word of thanks to her. She just rolled her eyes and patted the seat next to her.

"Sit."

Taking the offered seat I sat down and looked at her. She was a stunner. I could see why Nagihiko had fallen head over heels for her. I could hear the others yelling and screaming like kids again in the background. Rima looked at me warily.

"So you and Tadase.. still dating, huh?" She raised an eyebrow. I sighed and nodded. Pursing her lips she gave me a pat on the back.

"I'm sure he'll ask soon, he really likes you, you know." I shrugged.

"It's been eight years Rima – eight years. If he wanted to ask, he would've done it years ago," I grumbled, leaning back on my chair.

"Tadase will be Tadase. We all know he's not the assertive type. Just give him a chance, would ya?"

Shrugging I closed my eyes and smiled. My friends.. they were really here. I was so happy, yet I felt as if something was missing. Suddenly a hand rested on my shoulder, jolting me from my partial daydream. Curiously I looked up, only to find Kukai's smiling face beaming down on me.

"Hey, Amu, I was wondering," he said, holding out a pen and paper, "what's your number?"

"Huh? My number.. eh I'll write it down for you.." I eyed him suspiciously before taking the pen and scribbling down my number and address down on the paper. As soon as I finished writing he snatched the paper and pen from my hands and shoved them in his pocket.

"Thanks," he grinned, winking at me before joining the others once again. Curious – very curious.

"Well, let's get this party started!" He called, waving at me and Rima to come join them at the table. Sighing we stood up. Better not waste good food.

...

"Ahh, that was great! We should do this every weekend!"

Kukai patted his bloated stomach and leaned back lazily on his chair. Kairi wiped his mouth daintily as Rima elegantly placed down her cutlery. I looked at her plate in awe. It was as if it hadn't even been used. I glanced at Yaya and Tadase. She was literally licking her plate clean – ten years obviously didn't change her maturity level one bit – and the man was shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Nagihiko had his eyes closed and appeared to be asleep.

"Crap – look at the time. I'd better be off. Promised my girlfriend I'd be at the square by eight."

I turned my head towards a standing Kukai.

"Heh? Kukai has a girlfriend?" I looked at him in amazement. For some odd reason I'd never pictured Kukai with any lady before.

"Sure, why not. Hottest chick on the planet, if you ask me," he grinned, stretching. "And in bed –"

"ENOUGH WITH THE BEDS!" Rima roared, sending him a deathly glare. We all looked at her in shock. Nagihiko opened one eye.

"Ooh, touchy with that subject, eh? Maybe Rima's not getting–"

"Kukai, we don't need to know about you sex life," Nagihiko yawned, reaching an arm around a blushing Rima. "And if you must know, we have a very nice one of our own."

Kukai grinned.

"Sure, whatever you say, my Queen," he added, poking out his tongue as he turned away, "I'll be off then. Keep in touch you guys." He waved before vanishing around the corner.

"Well, we'd better be off, too. It's getting late," Nagihiko announced, Rima nodding in agreement as the two stood up.

"Us too, we've got a flight to catch tomorrow morning," Yaya said, suddenly deadly serious. The couple stood up next to Rima.

"Huh? A flight? You guys are leaving?" My mouth opened in horror. Yaya shrugged.

"Kairi got a scholarship to America, and I'm going along with him. We've already gotten ourselves a place there."

"Wow, congrats, Kairi!" Nagihiko beamed at the younger man who blushed slightly.

"Oh my gosh.. so we won't see each other anymore, huh?" My voice cracked at the thought. I suddenly became aware of the tears dripping down my face.

"Oh Amu, please don't cry," Yaya begged, touching my arm, "we'll still keep in contact, right? We'll come back every summer, I promise."

I nodded and hugged her.

"You two keep happy, okay? Stay healthy," I whispered, giving a sad smile. It was a weird thing to say, but that's the only thing that seemed suitable for this moment.

After saying our final farewells to our friends, it was just me and Tadase left to clean up. As I was putting the last dish away I turned to my boyfriend and smiled.

"Thanks for arranging this, Tadase-kun."

"That's okay, it wasn't really my idea, anyhow. Yaya called up, she's the one who suggested we all reunited before she and Kairi left for America," he smiled. Yaya planned the whole thing?

"Well, thank you anyhow," I was about to look down again when something warm pressed against my hand. I looked across the table to see Tadase's hand on mine. I flushed a brilliant red.

"Amu.. Amu-chan, I know this isn't the right place.. but I feel it's the only time.." He said quite suddenly, blushing. I could only stare.

"When I walk down the street, I see happy couples, with kids, loving each other.." he paused nervously before continuing, "I.. I know we've been dating for a long time, and I've never thought about it before. Rima and Nagihiko, they're so happy together.. they're living their lives together, Amu-chan. I'm happy for them, but.. what I really want.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Amu-chan."

He took a sharp breath, and turned his ruby red eyes to my golden ones. My mind whirled.

"Amu-chan, what I'm trying to say is.." he dropped down onto one leg. My heart stopped.

"Will you.. will you marry me?"

Suddenly my mind was filled with unspoken voices.

_Don't say yes._

_No, you're not ready for this, Amu._

_Are you sure you love him like you say you do?_

_Amu, what about Ikuto? Have you forgotten him?_

I couldn't believe this. My wish, my one and only true wish had come true. And yet part of me was saying no, even bringing Ikuto into my thoughts. Ikuto - I hadn't seen him for ten years. Sure, I might have felt something for him before, but that was years ago. He was gone now, living his own life. And I wanted to live mine. Why should I let him stop me? Something in my heart told me '_yes, let him stop you'._ I was more confused than ever. So I said the only thing I could say.

"Yes," I whispered, my mouth moving on its own.

"Yes, I will marry you."

* * *

**Muhaha I was fully listening to 'Jai Ho' from Slumdog Millionaire the whole time. Such a good song xD (Not to mention Paper Planes =P)**

**Anyhow, sorry for the Tadamu – I know some of you guys dislike him as much as I do (hate is a strong way to put it) but you could call it realistic. I mean, Amu likes Tadase, and Tadase likes Amu. And with Ikuto out of the picture, Amu would definitely turn to Tadase. **

**So, please review ~ makes me feel as if my work is appreciated.**

**(Thanks to strawhat-alchemist for pointing out that 'Kukai has a boyfriend' - woops xD)**


	3. The day she called

**I. Hate. Camping.**

**If you guys didn't know (I think I talked about it in my other story 'Distant Amuto' ~ Woo advertising xD) I went on some year camp in the middle of nowhere where I stayed for approximately 4 days (hence my lack of updating). IT WAS HELL. First night - bogans (drunk, crazy, yelling idiotic men) were camping next to us screaming their head off. Second night - quite peaceful, a fly buzzing around our tent all night long. Third night - MORE BOGANS. Seriously, you could hear them yelling their head off while they did donuts on the beach. THEY WERE THAT DRUNK. Heck, I was terrified that they might even rape one of us. **

**Anyhow, enough of my ramblings and on with the story =3**

* * *

_I opened my eyes, my head throbbing painfully. Where was I? It felt real but.. maybe I was dreaming. It looked as if I was in some kind of underground prison. Obscuring my view were large, black iron bars. I glanced around. I was in some form of cell – large slabs of grey rock made up this small cramp room. A soft groan caught my attention. Swiftly I turned my head._

_Behind me was a man a few years older than me, slumped on the hard floor, his back pressed up against the cold wall. His dark midnight blue hair had fallen in a messy array, blocking his face from view. I spotted gashes in his black clothing, saw how his head lay sleepily on his knees and, saw his arms hanging limply at his side._

_Another groan brought my attention to his face once more._

_Slowly I shifted closer to the man, until I was so close I could feel his sweet, uneven breath on my face. Something about him seemed oddly familiar. Using both hands I reached under his chin, caressing him softly. Then carefully I raised his head, turning him slowly to face me. He was a handsome guy – I couldn't help but blush._

_Something was wrong. I looked closer. Scratches and cuts had etched themselves into his striking features, giving him a damaged look. Some were old, some were brand new. I brought my face closer to him. Although the cell smelled like rot, surprisingly he smelt.. good. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open, dark azure eyes catching mine. My heart raced._

"_Amu?" His eyes glimmered with recognition, sparkling a color I thought I would never see again. The color that took my breath away._

_Sapphire._

_I suddenly had the urge to grab him. Tell him I was here, tell him everything was going to be alright. But I couldn't – a loud ringing sound crashed into the deathly silence causing me to drop his head in surprise._

_My head began to throb as I felt myself being wrenched away from this man, this man I knew and loved. No, no, NO! My mind screamed rebellion as clawed at the fading image, sapphire eyes disappearing into the mist. As the last fleck of blue dissolved into the darkness, I let out a scream._

"IKUTO!"

I jolted upright, breathing hard. I felt cold sweat dribble down my forehead. It was that dream again. The same dream that had haunted me since Tadase proposed. It was creepy, frightening, _terrifying._ And somehow, even though it was just a nightmare, it always felt so _real. _I felt tears trickle down my face.

_Please let Ikuto be okay._

Curling up into a tight ball I rested my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. Sleep.. sleep..

RING. RING. RING.

A loud sound pierced my thoughts. I sat up. It was the same sound that had pulled me from my dream.

RING. RING. RING.

My phone. It was ringing. But for how long already..?

RING. RING. RING.

I looked at my clock. Midnight. Exactly.

RING. RING. RING.

"Oh, shut up!" I threw my pillow at the phone. Whoever it was, they could wait until the morning.

RING. RING. RING.

Then it stopped. Sighing I collapsed into my pillow and pulled my blanket closer. So tired. I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes once more.

RING. RING. RING.

"ALRIGHT! I'm COMING!"

I jumped out from my bed and stormed over to the phone. Amazingly, I sounded quite awake and calm when I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh finally! I've been ringing for ages! Who is this?" It was a girl's voice. A voice that sounded surprisingly familiar.

"Um, Hinamori here. Hinamori Amu." There was a pause on the other line.

"You serious? Kukai wasn't lying then, huh..."

"May I ask who this is?" I was becoming impatient, not to mention frustrated with how normal this conversation was. I mean, it _was _the middle of the night.

"It's Utau. Utau Hoshina. God, I can't believe this."

Nor could I.

"U-Utau? Is that you?!" No way. I hadn't heard from her since Ikuto disappeared. I suddenly felt light-headed.

"Of course it is! Man, I'm so glad you're okay."

"What's wrong? W-What happened?" I was panicking now. Something was wrong. This girl, Ikuto's sister, whom I hadn't heard from for ten whole years, was calling me. At midnight.

She paused once more. My poor heart was thumping loudly in my chest.

"Can't tell you here. Meet me on the corner in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Wha -" There was a beep and the line went dead. I glanced at my clock again. Fifteen minutes?

Rushing to my wardrobe I grabbed some clothes and threw on a coat. My mind was moving a mile a minute. I could hear the blood pounding in my head. My body was moving by itself – doing everything unthinkingly in a blur. Then suddenly I found myself out the door and on the cold, silent street of Tokyo.

...

"Amu? Amu Hinamori?"

A tall girl with flowing blond hair turned around to face me, violet eyes flashing in the moonlight. It was her. It was really her. Even though she was wearing a simple black dress, she looked gorgeous. I was amazed. I didn't think it was possible for one to look better in real life than on television. She smiled at me, but I saw concern and pain in her eyes. Without saying another word she led me to an alley hidden by trash cans and boxes. I could only stare at her in wonder.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

My awkward question broke the silence. She looked at me, her sparkling eyes shaking. Those eyes – how they reminded me of him.

"Where have you been all these years?" My voice shook. She sighed and leant against a wall.

"Do you remember, ten years ago, when I met you on the street?"

I nodded. Of course. I had been crying – because of what I had said to Ikuto the night before. All the other kids in my school had kept away from me that day. I wasn't the cool and spicy Amu Hinamori they knew and adored. Utau had spotted me that afternoon, told me everything would be alright. That had been the last time I had spoken to her.

"And how you had told me about what had happened with Ikuto?"

"Yes."

"Amu," she turned to me again. My gaze locked with hers.

"He didn't do it, Amu, he didn't kill that woman. It had nothing to do with him. It was just thugs."

Unshed tears fell from my eyes. What had I done? It felt as if my whole world had come crashing down on me. He confessed his love to me. I'd called him a murderer. Told him I hated him. Never saw him again. The tall girl wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close.

"It's okay, Amu, I thought it was him, too, at first."

"I-I'm sorry, Utau.. I just can't believe this.." My voice trailed off into a whisper. "How long have you known?"

"Only for a few days. That's why I asked Kukai to contact Yaya, to get her to suggest to Tadase the get together you guys had."

"K-Kukai?" No wonder he had asked me for my number so mysteriously. Suddenly I felt glad I'd written down my address, too.

"Yeah. Didn't he tell you? We're dating."

"You're what?!" She was the 'hottest chick' he was talking about?

"Amu," she said seriously, her eyes still burning into mine. I stopped crying. She let go of my shoulders and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"For ten whole years, I've dedicated myself to the underworld. I've been looking for him, Amu, looking for Ikuto. He never came back that night, Amu."

I stared. What was she saying?

"They have him, Amu, they've had him all these years."

"W-who has him?" No. It can't be true.

"Easter. You were the last person he saw, Amu. He went to tell you goodbye. He knew he wasn't going to come back."

My throat felt dry.

"He gave himself up for us, Amu. They wanted the Humpty Lock, and they were going to kill anyone in their way. Anyone who tried to stop them. That meant the guardians, your family, his family. That meant you, Amu."

"Why?" I murmured through cracked lips. "Why did he do it?"

"Because he has the Key – it pairs with the Lock, and he's the only one who knows all our addresses. They don't. They don't know anything about us, all they have are names. Ikuto had everything they wanted, he was their key to the Embryo."

She looked at my frozen figure, her amethyst eyes shimmering slightly.

"They've given up, Amu. They don't need him anymore. They're going to kill him."

"No." My hand flew to my mouth. Ikuto? My world was spinning. All this.. he'd done for me. It felt as if I'd betrayed him. Suddenly I felt her arms on my shoulders.

"I know this is too much for you to handle right now, but I don't want a dead brother. Amu, I know you loved him. You can't deny it. I need your help." Her eyes pleaded with mine.

"Please, Amu?"

I looked down. What could I do? Ikuto – I had hurt him. Rejected his farewell, his love. I was twelve, I was stupid, I was too young to understand. But now, I realized, it had been more than some stupid acquaintance. More than friendship, more than a childish crush. It had been the beginning of my love for him. My heart knew it, my whole body knew it. And yet I had denied it all. Told myself I loved Tadase. Told myself Ikuto was nothing. But he wasn't – he was everything.

"Amu?" Utau looked concerned. Suddenly my body shook. I was crying again. But not out of sadness this time, but out of happiness. I was happy – Ikuto was alive. And there was a possibility I could tell him everything, tell him how sorry I was. But first, we had to rescue him. Take him back from Easter. My mind was clearer than yesterday, when I had accepted Tadase's proposal. This time, it wasn't going to be my mouth talking. It would be me – my heart and soul.

"Yes – I'll help you. I'll help you rescue him."

She wrapped her slender arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. I realized she, too, was crying.

"Thank you, Amu. Thank you."

And with that she took my hand and led me down the street back to my apartment. As we walked in silence I looked up, expecting to see the foggy night sky of Tokyo. But instead, I saw stars. Hundreds and hundreds of bright lights twinkling in the sky. I felt my heart leap in my chest. Silently I prayed to the heavens above.

_Hang in there, Ikuto. We're coming for you._

* * *

**Hope that was sad xD That's the main point of the story ~ sadness. Uh, well, kind of. Wait – yes. Yes it is =3 What? Emotions are good. WE ALL NEED TO CRY ONCE IN A WHILE. Just not all the time – that's just plain weird. I just love those stories where Amu has to rescue Ikuto ~ makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (I love saying that =P). It's a good change from all those 'Ikuto saves Amu' stories - but I love both plots in a queer queer way xD**

**Please review =D**


	4. The day they started

**Woot I'm such a lazy gal. Talk about late updating, heheh. Well, good news for you all that are reading this story and like it (or just news if you don't like it =P) ~**

**IT'S THE HOLIDAYS!**

**Yes! That means more time for me to waste, and more updates for you guys. It's perfect ~!**

**Now, on with the story xD**

**(I wrote that in chapter 1.. but I wrote it as 'one' - boha xD)**

* * *

"Butterfly calling Grasshopper, come in."

"..."

"Butterfly calling Grasshopper."

"Why am I 'Grasshopper'?"

"You just are."

"But I don't want to be a grasshopper."

" C'mon, Amu, are we rescuing Ikuto or not?"

"Yeah, but these 'codenames' are stupid. Can't we just talk to each other properly?"

"Pfft. Where's your sense of adventure."

"Where's your sense of creativity."

"Since when was creativity a sense?"

"... Shut up, Utau."

I touched the inside of my ear and adjusted the small speaker Utau had given me. After I had agreed to help her save Ikuto from Easter, Utau had given me all sorts of equipment from a black van I'd never even heard of before. I mean, who carries around spy gear with them? She'd been oddly prepared. So here we were – sitting in the back of a van, in front of some creepy building, making the final preparations.

"This is it, Amu. We're gonna rescue Ikuto."

I glanced over at the blonde girl. She gave me a nervous smile. I grinned at her, even though I was anxious myself.

"Ooh, nervous are we, Hoshina Utau?"

"Shut up. It's not every day one has to break into a building and risk their life for some dumb boy who purposely got themselves in a situation that involved torture for ten whole years."

I grimaced. Did she really have to put it like that? I watched her glance at her watch in worry.

"It's already five. You remember the drill, right?"

I nodded. It was a pretty simple break in. Sneak in with a fake ID, beat a few workers up, somehow find out where Ikuto's being kept, avoid being caught, bring him outside to a waiting Utau, drive off, live happily ever after. The end. And all this I had to do by myself, well except for the last part of the plan. I sighed. No pressure...

"Are you sure you want to do this by yourself?" questioned Utau, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head. Sure, the pressure was there, but I could never involve my friends in my own mess. I had to do this alone. She sighed and handed me a shiny silver card.

"Here, this will let you into basically every door you'll come across inside Easter."

"What do you mean 'basically'?"

She shrugged.

"As in, every door _except _the one's in Lower ground. This is only a 'Member Card' – you need to be a Black Member for those. Top secret stuff, those rooms are. Only the big bosses know what's in them," she explained, swishing her blonde hair back as she pulled the van door open. I rolled my eyes.

"My, my, Utau. Looks like I have a stalker in my presence."

She growled and pushed me out the door, slamming it behind me. Startled I clicked my earpiece on. I heard her voice on the other line.

"_Just do what you gotta do, okay?"_

There was a crackle as the short message ended. Muttering curses under my breath I headed towards the front of the building, each step feeling heavier than the last. Everything around this part of town seemed dead, lifeless, as if someone had gone through and wiped out all emotion, all happiness.

_Just like Ikuto._

Stupid head. Always dragging Ikuto into completely unrelated topics.

_But it is related._

Remind me to tell Utau _never _to leave me by myself again. I glanced nervously in front of me, trying to push thoughts of how I'd wronged Ikuto into the back of my mind, forcing myself to think about how I was going to rescue him. Head held high I marched up the dull steps, my heart beating faster as the large tinted glass doors came into view.

_Chill, Amu. You're going to get through this. For Ikuto._

I gritted my teeth as I reached the doors, pulling out the thin silver card Utau had given me.

_For Ikuto._

I swiped the card across the shiny scanner, heard it beep and watched the doors open.

"_Amu, I love you." _

_My eyes went wide. Did I hear correctly? Did he just confess?_

I closed my eyes and stepped into the building. A soft breeze made my pink hair flutter, causing me to open my eyes. It was just as Utau had described it – white all over, dark grey doors that led this way and that, and endless corridors that seemed to go nowhere at all.

I suddenly felt myself wishing that this whole thing was a dream, that I would just wake up to find those angelic sapphire orbs peering down at me, my face all hot and flushed. Wishing that he was there teasing me all over again, wishing this was all just a terrible nightmare and I would wake up and hold him tight_._

"_I'm sorry, Amu. Goodbye."_

I shook my head. No, that was in the past. This was the present – and I had to do this by myself. Carefully I walked over to the first door and pulled out the large map Utau had given me a few days earlier.

"_This door here will lead you directly to the central corridor," she had said, pointing to a bright blue door on the map. I'd nodded, watching her anxiously._

"_And these one's here -" she'd continued, pointing at two different doors, "will lead you to the upper corridors. This one will lead you to the lower ground, and this one to Gozen's quarters. You'll probably find my stepdad here, in this room." She'd then proceeded to show me other doors, of which by the time we were done had been coloured and labelled in various ways._

Of course, I had no idea where Ikuto was. Utau had told me I could probably find him somewhere in the upper levels, but where to start? I needed a lead. I thought for a moment, pacing up and down the small, silent room. Abruptly an idea came. Gozen. If he still existed – he would definitely know where Ikuto was being held, and was probably the one behind this sick plot.

"_I won't let them get you."_

I raced down the snowy passage, glancing every so often at the thin map I was following. A green door... where was it? Pink, blue and yellow flashed past me. I smiled. Those four colors... they reminded me of my charas, those small parts of myself I had lost so long ago. My heart jolted in my chest as I heard voices behind me. Gritting my teeth I threw myself into the closest door, panting as I heard the footsteps come closer, the voices becoming louder.

"Who does Hoshina think he is? Making us do the dirty work while he sits and has tea with the boss."

"Be quiet. He might be watching."

"Cheh. Ain't he supposed to be keeping an eye on that boy in lower ground?"

"What boy?"

"You know, the grandson of the former chairman."

"Huh? They're keeping him here? I thought he was dead."

My heart raced. Ikuto was in lower ground? Out of all places...

"Nah, not yet. Boss is giving him a week to tell him the whereabouts of that Hinamori girl. Then he's gonna send Squad Six to dispose of him."

"No way! Squad Six?"

"Yeha, top secret stuff he is. My squad's been talking about it – say he's been living with the rats for ten years."

"Shit. Poor guy."

"Hey – do you hear something?"

I suddenly became aware of the loud hyperventilation I was currently going through. I clasped my hand around my mouth, the other on my chest trying to regulate by breathing as I heard one of the men take a step towards the door I'd jumped through. Cautiously I pulled back under what seemed a shelf in the darkness.

"In there – sounds like it's breathing."

"What's breathing?"

"Whatever's in there."

"Shit. Go check – they might have heard us."

The door flew open, bright light pouring into the unlit room. I held my breath and leant against the wall, pulling my legs up to my chest.

"No one in here.. must be that new aircon they've installed."

One of the men sighed in relief. There was a click as the door was closed. Shuffling out from my hiding place I pressed an ear to the cold wood, listening as the men walked down the hall. A sharp ring pierced the silence.

"Yes? No we're not – yes, we'll go now."

Another two clicks as the phone was turned on, message relayed, turned off once again. One of the men sighed and I could hear him turn to his partner.

"Boss wants us to check on the boy. Apparently everyone's away for the weekend."

"Seriously? Maybe we could get promoted.."

"As if."

Chuckling amongst themselves they left, heading in the direction of 'the boy'. That dumb catboy I was trying to save. Muttering curses I pushed the door open and stumbled into the fresh air. Heck, that was close. Brushing my hair from my face I peered around the white corner, looking for the two workers. They were heading to lower ground – the only place I didn't have a key to.

The place I needed to go.

"_Amu, I love you." _

I growled to myself. "Shut up, memory."

Steadily I rounded the corner, still looking for those two men. Then I saw them, hunched over what seemed to be a round window. One had sleek black hair with shifty glasses and was punching some numbers in on a silver pad, the other was bald and was holding a gold card. Both were wearing dark suits.

"Ah, what was the number again?"

"Oh, here."

Bald-guy passed Shifty a small notepad, the black haired man then punching in some more numbers. Suddenly a bright blue light burst out in the outline of a door in the wall next to them, emitting an eerie glow.

Well, you don't see _that _every day.

Both men stood back as the center of the light outline dissolved, revealing a dim passageway. I crouched down low, ready to spring in after them as they stepped into the cool entrance. Everything seemed to be playing in slow motion – one man reaching his foot forward, the other watching carefully. Everything was as it should be, the plan was in motion. And then it happened.

Something made their heads turn.

Something rang out in the silence.

Something vibrated in my pocket.

Something was getting louder by the moment.

My mind whirled back to when it was just me and Utau in the van. I'd forgotten something then – the something that ruined it all.

My phone was that something.

I'd forgotten to turn it off, let alone leave it with Utau. It suddenly made sense.

It was that something that had made their heads turned.

It was that something that was ringing in the silence.

It was that something that was vibrating in my pocket.

It was that something that was getting louder by the moment.

And it was the reason why I now had two guns aimed at my head.

Two words:

Oh. Shit.

* * *

**Did I mention that caller is thy infamous Hotori Tadase? He always pops up in the most inappropriate times, doesn't he? Talk about ruining the moment!**

**Utau fully disappeared during all that, didn't she? Ah well, she'll come around later.**

**Anyhow, I'm sorta having an unofficial 'tragedy/angst' contest with my friends, so I'm going to try extra-ly hard to make the next chapter absolutely depressing for you guys =D**

**Well, not depressing as such.. but more.. I don't know how to explain it... just read it, okies?**

**Oh yeah – I would like to use this opportunity to advertise my forum ~**

**Shugo Couples!**

**Does anyone actually go on the Shugo Chara forums? Well if you're bored and feel like screaming at something about your favourite couple moment etc. Etc. Just go there =D**

**Have a nice day ~!**


	5. The day that was

**Hurrah! Another update! Sorry, I've been DYING to write this chappy for ages. I hope I did a good job at it =P I found myself rambling most of the time – oh well! Hope you guys enjoy it ~**

**Thanks to BlueCat for the idea xD**

**Point of view ~ switch!**

**

* * *

**

_She wasn't coming._

_I could barely feel my body, lying there in the dirt. Barely felt the soft beating of my heart. _

_My thoughts were blank, slipping away with each breath. My arms – I couldn't move them. Couldn't feel the. Were they even there anymore? _

_The darkness had me in its hold, choking me ever so slowly. It felt like an eternity that I had been under its spell, my mind slowly detaching itself from my body. I was far beyond pain, far beyond any memory or thought. But in my coming insanity I knew only one thing._

_She wasn't coming._

_Who? I didn't know. Names had long forgotten me, and I them. I didn't even know my own. And yet, I knew _her. _Her, a girl I knew nothing about, only the sweet smell of her strawberry coloured hair, I knew. The only thing that seemed to be holding me to this world, if only by a mere thread, was her. A girl._

_As I felt the mist clearing in my mind, more memories emerged. Teacups, lights, laughter. Her smile. A time that seemed so long ago. Weakness, darkness, exhaustion. Her anxious face, watching mine. A battle, pain, confusion. Her sweet voice comforting me. Holding me. _

_Thump._

_The fog was lifting now, raw pain being unsheathed. The feeling was coming back into my body, my hearts pace increasing steadily. _

_Thump. Thump._

_My mind screamed at my body, telling it to move. Telling it to fix the unbearable pain. But I couldn't move, couldn't fix it. I was powerless. The familiarity of it all was closing in. My senses slowly adjusting, the light coming back into my eyes. Only to be sent under once again._

_Distant voices reached my ears. I struggled to open my heavy eyelids, groaning as I pushed at the wall behind me. _

_Thump. Thump._

_A creaking of a door, words becoming clearer than before._

_Thump. Thump._

"_Ah, Ikuto-kun! You're awake! I'm glad."_

_I couldn't tell them. I won't._

_Thump. Thump._

_A single name. The one name that had condemned me to such a fate, came to mind._

_Amu._

_Thump. Thump._

"_We just wanted to ask you a few questions, Ikuto-kun. It would make us very happy if you answered them correctly."_

_Thump. Thump._

"_Is that alright?"_

_Thump._

"_So, Ikuto-kun. Can you tell us where a girl called Amu Hinamori is?"_

_A picture – a picture I was all too familiar with – was passed under my expressionless gaze. A girl, no older than thirteen, with bright bubblegum hair. Her whole face lifted in laughter, golden orbs boring into mine. Next to her, more kids in red and blue capes. Smiling, laughing. But her, it was only her._

_My princess._

_What could I do? I knew her, the one I was protected. The one I promised. _

_I couldn't._

_Couldn't tell them._

_My answer?_

"_No."_

_Thump. Thump._

"_Ah, that's too bad, Ikuto-kun. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this again."_

_The man's voice, angry with my answer, was coming closer. A cold hand grabbed my arm, wrenched it forward._

_Something plunged into my arm, making me gasp as the pain filled me. My heart raced._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_His laughter, a kick. Falling. The feeling in my limbs was leaving me, the aching and pain long forgotten. Everything was clouding again, becoming as it should. I could faintly hear him speaking to me as he locked the door once again._

"_Useless boy. Ah, it'll all be over soon. In a few days time..."_

_Thump. Thump._

_My heart was slowing again as I felt my consciousness slip back into the darkness. My mind reached out in agony. I was searching for her. Pleading for just one more memory before the mist consumed me. And it came._

_Years flashed by as I felt myself being flown back to that day. It was raining, pouring even, the heavy drops of water pelting down on me. A small cat-eared figure floated along next to me, whining softly._

"_Ikuto, where are we going, nya?"_

"_I've got to tell her, Yoru."_

"_We don't have time! You'll lead them straight to her! We've got to run."_

"_Shut up. She's got to know."_

_Together we rounded the house, the flashes of light guiding us through the dark. Bunching up the muscles in my legs I leapt upwards, landing gracefully on the spotless balcony. I clenched my fist and knocked on the window. A gasp from inside, footsteps. The curtains flew open to reveal a young girl with pink hair. She looked at me with wide golden orbs._

"_I...Ikuto?!"_

_I looked at her and tapped on the glass again. She pulled it open and I stepped in wearily._

"_Ikuto! It's three in the morning! What's going on -" _

"_I have to tell you something," I interrupted, leaning against her wall. She stared at me in shock._

"_P-pardon?"_

"_Amu, I love you."_

_Her eyes went impossibly wide. Oh, if only she knew._

"_Ikuto, this isn't the time for jokes.. it's three in the morning!"_

_She thought I was joking?_

"_I'm not joking." I looked away, not being able to stand the sight of her bewildered face._

"_I don't understand," she said slowly, eyebrows furrowing together._

"_They're coming for me Amu, because of what I did."_

_For you, Amu. What's not to understand?_

_Suddenly her eyes seemed to be shining with hurt and horror, her gaze catching mine. _

_She knew?_

"_Amu, I swear, I it wasn't -"_

"_You.. You murderer! You killed that woman?"_

_No! She had it all wrong. I tried to reach out to her but she slapped me away. She didn't know. Didn't know how much I had been through, what I had done._

_For her._

_But I couldn't tell her now, not tonight. Probably not ever. She didn't need to know the truth._

"_I'm sorry, Amu. Goodbye."_

"_Y..you jerk! Murderer! Why don't you just go.. go die! I hate you!"_

_She hated me._

_My whole world fell apart. Everything seemed to crumble before me. She'd said it before, but back then it had been different. Back then I hadn't known what I was feeling for her. And that just made the pain even worse. My heart hammered in my chest, threatening to break apart my ribs. Her hand flew to her mouth. I turned away, suddenly wishing I was the one condemned to death._

"_I-Ikuto.." _

_I looked back at her, my chest feeling heavy, eyes dark. _

"_I won't let them get you."_

_My promise – the promise I had made oh so long ago. The one I had kept for so long, threw me back into the present._

"_NO!"_

_I gasped, eyes flying wide. The girl I loved – hated me. I'd protected her, done my duty. Sacrificed my life for hers. Life suddenly seemed so meaningless. Everything was fading fast, my heart beating slower than ever._

_I'd confessed to her. She'd rejected me._

_Death – I welcomed it. They were going to kill me, I knew it. Each day it came closer, but not her. As I fell back into the darkness I could only think one thing. _

_One thing I was absolutely certain about._

_She wasn't coming._

* * *

**Was it good? Okay, so that was Ikuto's POV (if you didn't guess that already). It was supposed to be sad and all with Ikuto losing hope in Amu but still loving her etc. etc. But please tell me if it sucked xD**

**Oh yeah – please review. EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. Reviews make Fanfiction go round ~**


	6. The day she came

**Wow, you guys are _really _obsessive over Twilight.**

**I mean - hello again =D Sorry sorry ~ I suddenly lost all inspiration for no apparent reason and could only sit in front of my lovely blank 'Word Document' and stare without a single thought processing in my head (and write two other stories - boha!). Yes, it was that bad. I seriously wrote this chapter at least 10 times - nothing seemed to work. BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE! Now all I have to do is write the other chapters for my other two stories. I didn't realize this would be so hard - writing three completely different stories at once (well, to me they are).**

**Now, on with the fifth chapter of 'That Day'!**

**- Oh yes, sorry; I couldn't resist the beginning ="D**

* * *

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, two dead guys were lying outside with my DNA all over them .

Secondly, I was so screwed .

And finally, I was not Bella Swan.

My chest heaving I pulled myself up against the cold cement wall, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. The last few minutes were a blur to me – Bald-guy and Shifty above me with their guns aimed at my head. Trapped. Utau's voice ringing through my ears. My arm reaching forward – I closed my eyes, not wanting to remember any further. What had I done? Two men… two people had just died.

_By my hands._

Angrily I shook my head. _Pull yourself together, _my thoughts screamed. _They deserved it._

Did they really? Did anyone really deserve death?

My eyes snapped open as a loud bang sounded from the other side of the wall. Men's shouts, orders being followed were muffled through the thick concrete. Shuddering slightly I opened my eyes to examine my surroundings. I had barely managed to get through the door before it was locked – not to mention disappeared.

My heart pounded in my chest as I felt myself start to shake.

_No, please God no._

It was my dream, my dream that had become a reality. Row after row of thick grey slabs piled around me, and I could smell nothing other than the frightening smell of death. Dim light lit the sickening corridor, and I could see the thin outlines of the iron bars that were supposed 'doors' to the dark, musky cells. My breath caught it my throat. For ten whole years – Ikuto had been down here.

My world suddenly grew very dark as I stumbled to my feet and took a shaky step forward. My breath came out in a soft rasp, barely even a whisper.

"Ikuto?" I breathed, taking another step into the darkness. "Ikuto?"

No reply. Trembling I pulled myself along the wall.

_He's alive. He can't be gone. He must be alive._

I called out again.

Nothing.

"Ikuto! Ikuto…" Tears were flowing down my cheeks as my voice trailed into a whisper. "…Please be alive…"

Shouts from outside echoed down the cold empty hall. They were coming for me – I was sure of it. And it was only a matter of minutes before they found me. _Calm down, Amu, maybe he's still here. Maybe he's just sleeping. Taking a little cat nap._

A small shuffling sound stopped me in my tracks. Silence.

Heaving a short ragged breath I took another few steps forward.

Shuffle.

I backed up against the wall, my eyes widening. The shuffling stopped.

"Ikuto?"

Nothing. The cells – they were completely empty. My knees buckled beneath me and I sank to the floor. He was gone. I was too late. Hot tears fell onto the hard floor, but I made no attempt to stop them. He was truly gone, gone from my world without a second though from my mind. Memories of rejection and hurt flashed through my head as I knelt, wallowing in pity for myself and him.

"_Whatever! Just leave already!"_

"…_I can't. You're always on my mind…"_

…_Like a couple…_

"_Easter's little 'puppet'."_

"…_I'll save Ikuto from Easter…"_

_Save… Ikuto?_

"_I'll save those people!"_

_Ever since morning I've had that feeling disturbing my heart…_

"_The strength to save Ikuto from that fate…"_

My head was spinning as wept in that dark corner. Saving Ikuto… we never did rescue him in the end, did we? Oh, how wrong we were. So, so wrong.

"_I won't see you again, Amu…"_

"_W-what? No! You can't – stay with me, Ikuto!"_

"_For you…"_

Me. That's all I ever thought about. I never did learn what his wish was…

"Check in here, boys."

A brash voice interrupted my thoughts, and I instinctively wrapped my cold fingers around the metal bars, tears still dripping down my cheeks.

"Hurry up, she might still be here."

More orders, more movement. I was so far down into the basement I hadn't even heard them enter. My mouth tasted of salt as I pulled my shaking body through an open cell door, heart hammering in my chest with each tap of my shoes.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," I breathed, dropping down onto all fours and crawling to the darkest corner I could see.

"You – check the left side. We have to find her before Hoshina returns."

Using one hand to cover my mouth, I groped blindly into the darkness, searching for something, _anything _that would serve as a cover. Suddenly my hand brushed something wet and soft, dripping with warm moisture. In my panic I lunged for it, pulling whatever it was in front of me. I struggled to hold back my breathing as I struggled to hold it upright. Damn stupid conveniently place objects that weigh a ton. The footsteps came even closer, and lights flashed past creating eerie shadows of men with guns and tall iron bars.

A pair of shiny black boots stopped in front of the cell, light pointed directly at me and the thing I was cowering behind. There was a grunt of annoyance and disgust as the turned back into the lit passage.

"Nothing here, Commander. Except that stupid boy."

A low chuckle echoed down the cold corridor, chilling my bones. He was still here?

"Ah, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What a fool. Thought we'd give up on the girl just because we caught him. Oh well, he'll be dead soon."

More hollow laughs from the other men.

"C'mon, we've got more rooms to check. Lock the door behind you. We don't want any kitties sneaking out now, do we?"

"Like he could. He's almost dead."

Laughing the men left, slamming the door behind them with a loud thud. Immediately I jolted up thrusting the heavy object aside. Ikuto – he was still here. Still shaking I grabbed my torch from my back pocket and flicked the switch. Bright white light illuminated the room immediately. Blinking a bit I shone the torch out through the metal bars and around the room I was in. Why didn't I think of this earlier?

Determined I took a step forward.

Squish.

_What the -?_

I almost fainted when I pointed my torch towards the ground.

Holy shit.

"I-IKUTO?!"

Dropping to my knees I knelt beside him, my cold fingers brushing his blue locks of hair from his face. Beads of sweat trickled down his pale neck and his forehead felt sticky and hot. Ten years – and yet he looked exactly the same. Biting my lip my eyes trailed down his body, the torch in my hand suddenly feeling very heavy. His clothes were a dirty black colour as if he had been there for a while.

_Of course, you idiot. He's been down here for ten fucking years._

His face – the face I had remembered so well as being almost flawless was now adorned with cuts and gashes, some new and some old. It was painful to look at. Forcing back tears one again I cradle his head in my arms.

"Oh, Ikuto. What have they done to you?" I whispered. Although his head was hot, his body felt cold, almost lifeless. Wet with sweat, yet his skin was still soft with little colour. He was sick. Anyone could tell that. But for how long had he been like this? What torture and pain had he endured?

Suddenly his body seemed to come to life, a sudden jolt sending his eyes flying open. Sapphire blue – just as I had remembered them. Except these pairs of eyes seemed lost, pained, confused. Unresponsive. The life had gone out of him as quickly as it had come. His eyes looked past me, staring blankly at the concrete floor. I watched in silence as his breathing started regulate. He didn't blink once. Just watched the nothing pass by.

I whispered to him. "Ikuto?"

Nothing, just empty silence. I quickly turned him so he was facing me, blue burning into gold. I gave him a shake, a silent tear rolling down my cheek.

"Ikuto, wake up. Please, wake up."

A flicker, like a flame trying to come to life in the wind, flashed in his eyes. As if he had heard me call his name. I shook him again, calling louder as I did so.

"Get up, Ikuto. It's me Amu, Amu Hinamori."

He jolted again. Then nothing. He seemed to be coming around, if slowly. What had Easter done to him? Suddenly a thought processed through my mind, and I blushed unwillingly. All those cliché scenes I had read in those novels Rima had lent me – those 'Sleeping Beauty' moments. Maybe if I...

I looked into his eyes, watching for movement. For a response.

Not one.

Holding my breath I leant forward, gently pressing my warm lips to his cold ones. He tasted bitter, and for some strange reason I felt it unnatural. It wasn't an unpleasant taste, but it wasn't nice either. Pulling away I felt my face flush red. _I had just kissed Ikuto. _I watched him in anticipation. Still nothing. I bit my lip anxiously. It had to be done. I had made a promise to Utau – and I wasn't prepared to back out now.

Grabbing his face in my hands I tried again, this time holding the kiss for longer. His lips were warmer this time, but that was probably because mine had just been upon them. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy the kiss. To be drawn in.

...What?

Releasing him I grabbed my mouth with my hand, shaking my head furiously. There was no way – no way in _hell _that I could be falling in love with a man who was practically dead at my feet. I nervously glanced at my finger, the pretty diamond ring sparkling silver in the bright light. I was about to be married for goodness sake! I looked back at Ikuto, his eyes still showing no sign of recovery. A feeling of dread made its way into my gut and I suddenly felt like ripping the ring off and throwing it away into the darkness.

_What the hell was I thinking?!_

After a few minutes of seeing him I had apparently already developed feelings I had never dreamt to ever feel towards Tadase. But, that couldn't be right. I love Tadase. Loved him so much I would even die for him. So why was I here now? Ikuto's frightening gaze bore into mine and I was forced to return to what I was doing before my thoughts interrupted me. I couldn't just let him die here. He had as much right to live as any of us did.

"_Amu, I love you."_

"SHUT – THE – FUCK – UP!" I roared, screaming at the memories that threatened to overcome me. This whole situation was because of me, the whole reason Ikuto was down here. I had to make it right. And no way in hell was my conscience going to ruin it for me. I looked at his lips in desperation. _Third time's the charm, _I thought, bending forward prepared to press my lips against his once more –

There was a loud bang as I felt myself pressed up against the cold wall, something heavy and warm on top of me. That something was breathing hard, its dark azure eyes watching mine with an intense curiosity. A gaze that was almost too painful to watch. My arms were pinned above my head, and I looked ahead in astonishment.

"Iku -?!"

My mouth was silenced by his, a muffled complaint. No longer was the taste bitter, but with each movement he caused the sweeter it became. Almost like chocolate. Freeing my hand I tangled my hand in his midnight hair, almost crying out in bliss. Never before had I felt like this, felt so real. So _complete. _His arm clutched my waist and I felt myself being pushed further towards him, becoming one.

I roughly pulled him closer, wanting more of his addictive taste. I heard him groan under the pressure and kiss back, not letting either person breathe for a moment. He crushed me against the wall and my legs melted into what felt like jelly. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. All I could think about him on top of me, pressing his lips against mine. Ravishing his mouth. He was kissing me with so much passion I couldn't help but think how much better of a kisser he was than Tadase, even though he had been practically dead a minute ago.

I pushed him away for air, only to pull him back again and fiercely kiss him from the wall of which I was held against. Something bubbled up inside of me, and before I knew it I was the one on top of him, pressing his body to the floor. Everything felt so right.

Pulling back he breathlessly cupped my face with his hands, his gaze resting on mine. I almost swooned. His eyes were so full of life, so different from before. They were filled with a mixture of passion, desire and happiness. But there was one thing that caused my heart to stir unwillingly in my chest. The look that made my insides flutter about.

Love.

The emotion was so strong in his eyes I felt myself become slightly dizzy. He just stared, as if he were checking I was real. I kissed him gently, my heart thudding loudly in my chest.

"Amu?" he murmured, his husky voice sending shivers down my spine. I nodded and he kissed me once more, long and sweet. Then he pulled away and rested his head against the floor, eyes closing slowly.

Guilt washed over me as I watched him drift off once again, laying his head upon my lap.

That night I sat in silence, watching the slow rising motion of his chest as he dreamt of far places, as sleep took hold of him once more. I knew he wouldn't remember what had happened between us when he awoke again, wouldn't know I was here.

So I sat in silence, twirling my pretty ring around in the darkness, staring at it with guilt-ridden eyes. I didn't sleep at all that night, and I could only think of one thing as those fateful words drilled their way into my brain.

_What had I done?_

* * *

**Boha! That's the first 'full on' kissing scene I've ever done. Personally I've never really kissed anyone before, so one in these situations can only use their perverted heads and hope for the best. **

**Anyhow, sorry for the swearing. I hope it wasn't OOC - I tried to make it look like Amu was getting desperate and agro =3 (recognize the opening lines? Yes, I'm sorry. But I seriously couldn't resist. I mean, half the world's population of girls are practically squealing over this cra- I mean, absolutely wonderful book called Twilight, so why not slip it in somewhere? I think I might have Americanized the story a bit though. My bad =.=;)**

**I'd just like to use this A/N to ramble a bit. ****PWOALKJBDIUGPIUGSAKJB HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE?! I'm so disappointed. And annoyed. But I don't want to spoil the movie for you, no sir'ree. It's like the time when the last book came out and some people hadn't read it yet, but people were going around screaming 'FRED! HOW COULD YOU J.K ROWLING?! HOW COULD YOOUUU T.T'**

**Seriously. Well, I know _I_ was like that LOL. **

**Uh, just to let you know - I'm anti-Twilight (before people get the wrong idea eheheh...)**

**Don't bash me xD**

**_...(cuts out paragraph filled with Meyer & Rowling comparisons and anti-Twilight ramblings)..._**

**Tralala ~ **

**Sorry about that, I just had to let out a lot of steam. **

**Oh, I found the _perfect _song to play whilst reading tragic fanfiction. 'Never Say Never' by The Fray (I love those guys xD). It makes any story - whether it be filled with terrible grammar and spelling - delish (and any fantastic story even better) =D Well, I find that soo ~ my favorite song ;3**

**So yesh, please review and tell me what you think ;D Every review counts =3**

**Spread the luurve ~~**


	7. The day he woke

**I AM THE LIZARD QUEEN!**

**No, I'm not. I lied =(**

**BUT I AM SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW. Do you know why I'm so angry? Because one of my favorite authors - vampgirl8 - HAS HAD HER WORK PLAGIARIZED!**

**What? SAY IT AIN'T SO! But alas, it is true, my minions! I was so angry when I found her fabulicious work, 'Return of the Cat Boy', completely _replicated_ by another fanfiction 'author'! (I won't say who, but it's under the exact same title. Kudos to you, fail plagiarizer!)  
**

**AUTHOR? I THINK NOT! And what's more is that some people actually _praised _this person for 'their' work! SHAME ON YOU, SHUGO CHARA FANFICTIONERS! You have let me down. I shall now go and cry in a corner and post this crappy update for you to read =(**

**

* * *

**

"Ikuto, Ikuto... please... get up..."

I shook his shoulders gently, my mind still whirling from the night before. I'd allowed him... that pervert... to kiss me. I subconsciously traced my fingers over my lips as I sat there, limp. Did this mean I loved him? Couldn't be. I hadn't seen him for ten years. Maybe it was that very thought - no, it was just my body reacting. In a bad, _bad _way. I shook my head angrily, trying to rid myself of any_thing_.

"Stupid Amu," I scolded myself, "dumb, idiotic, pig-brain. He won't remember – look at him, half-dead..."

_Dead._

I cried out in frustration. _This was not happening. _Anything I said, anything I _did _would lead me back to him...

...and his condition.

His sleep right now looked anything but peaceful. His eyes where clamped shut, his whole face frozen in a painful grimace. Every now and then he would let out an agonized grunt and his whole body would freeze up before relaxing again.

_Is this how he feels every hour, every minute of his current life? _I wondered. _Every moment, does he feel pain?_

Tears welled up in my eyes again at the thought. A loud groan resonated from beneath me as the blue-haired man's eyes flickered open. I froze. His dark cerulean orbs seemed to glow in the darkness, wearily examining his surroundings before settling up at me.

"Shit. Not again," he muttered to himself, pushing his body up against the wall next to me. What was he talking about?

"Ikuto?" I whispered through cracked lips. He just sat there, staring at his hands.

I tried again. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

Still refusing to look at me, he started to run his fingers along the hard ground. He seemed to be looking for something hidden in the dust. I watched him anxiously. His eyes held a look or reminiscence, remembering a thing of the past as he wearily searched away. Finally he found it, gently picking the object up and gazing at it longingly.

I edged closer, squinting, trying to see what it was. It looked like part of a shell, a dull white with a large black cat-like splodge on it. My breath caught in my throat.

_Cat?_

Instinctively I reached out and touched Ikuto's arm. He jerked abruptly, looking up at me.

"That was his egg, wasn't it?" I whispered, gazing into his lost eyes. "It was Yoru's egg. Your egg."

I suddenly felt stupid. Here I was in what could pass as a dungeon, talking to a fully grown man like a mother would a child. But he just continued to look at me in shock, blue eyes widening slightly.

"You're that girl," he whispered in a strangled voice, some colour returning into his pale features. "The one I'm supposed to..."

He drifted off, his gaze wandering over to my hair. His hand reached out, and I let him run his fingers through my pink locks.

"Your hair, it's pink... just like hers..."

This Ikuto was different. Something was terribly, terribly wrong with him. It was like his whole brain had rebooted and taken on a whole new character. He was too innocent and far, far too weak. Every movement was slow and longing, and he looked as if he were in a dream. Gently pushing him away I spoke.

"Ikuto, it's me, Amu, remember?"

He stared at me blankly.

"Do you remember me? Hinamori Amu, age twelve? Ten years ago?"

My heart was racing now, the blood roaring in my ears.

"No," he answered simply, his old personality seemingly kicking back in again as he turned away again and ran his hand through his hair. "I can't."

"What?"

"Too long," he murmured. "Don't care."

"What?"

Silence. Something inside me snapped. I grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around to face me, eyes blazing.

"Dammit, Ikuto! Can't you at least try? You've been down here for ten years! Don't you care? Don't you care about what they've done to you, how much you've suffered? How much _we_ – the ones who care about you – have missed you? You have a sister, Ikuto, a sister for Christ's sake. I'm here to rescue you, so you'd better start remembering! My ass too long!"

"I know," he said softly, "I know I should care, should remember. But I can't. They've done something to me. No matter how hard I try..."

He shook his head.

"I only know that you weren't supposed to come here," he continued. "That's all. You have to get out of here before they get you. I think I promised you that, before I gave in."

"You said you loved me."

He gave me a confused look. "What?"

"Before you left, before I told you I hated you... you told me you loved me."

Ikuto suddenly looked as if someone had ripped out his heart and shoved several sharp needles in it.

"Oh," was all he said. I mentally kicked myself. He'd obviously been blocking out that moment up to then. I cleared my throat, pushing onwards.

"So, maybe if would help if I... did something to jog your memory a little."

Refusing eye contact he raised his eyebrows.

"This isn't Sleeping Beauty, you do realize?"

I almost laughed in disbelief. He couldn't remember me, but he could remember something as old as that?

"You... you shouldn't be here," he continued, fingers still tracing around in the dirt. "These people... they'll... they'll..."

He trailed off, eyes slowly closing. Panicking I grabbed his shoulders. "C'mon, Ikuto, stay with me... Ikuto!"

His eyes fluttered open once more, still with that dull gaze. I threw my arms around him. What have they done to you, Ikuto? Why is this happening? Tears rolled down my cheeks, dripping onto his already damp shirt.

"I can't think, Amu. My body, it feels all... hazy," whispered Ikuto into my ear. I could feel his heart steadily beginning to slow in his chest

"I know, I know."

"Is this what it feels like, Amu? Is this what you feel, when you're about to die?"

I found myself struggling to breathe.

"You're not going to die," I managed to choke out. "Everything's going to be fine, okay? I'm here now."

Silence, then a small, "okay," fell from his lips as his whole body relaxed beneath me. He was out cold. Unravelling my body from his I wiped the tears from my eyes. _Did you hear that, _a small part of me was saying, _everything's going to be fine._ With trembling fingers I reached for my ear, searching for a signal. _Stay strong, keep it together, Amu. Don't give up ye-_

"Amu?"

"U-Utau!" Sweat dripped down my forehead.

"Oh, thank God you're okay! I've been worried sick all night. Where are you, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Listen – I've found Ikuto, we're in the basement."

"..."

"Utau?"

"... Sorry, I just wasn't... is he... is my brother...?

"He's unconscious right now. We spoke earlier and..." I glanced over to his still body before continuing in a shaky voice, "... he doesn't seem to remember anything from before he was taken in."

More silence on the other line. I could hear a male's voice in the background.

"Utau!"

"Oh gosh, s-sorry Amu. So you say he can't remember... are you sure? Is there anything there at all? Have they g-given him anything?"

Relief washed over me. Seemed like I wasn't the only one with a heart problem.

"I-I think they might have injected him with something, not sure. He's not quite... quite..."

"Oh God," she said in a whisper.

"Utau? Are you-?" Muffled voices and the sound of rustling cut me off before a loud voice shouted into my ear. I jolted upright.

"AMU? IS THAT YOU? UTAU CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW SHE'S –"

More voices and rustling. I looked over at Ikuto once again. His head had slipped onto his knees, his breathing ragged. A grunt, a groan. Silence.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT. THIS IS KUUKAI. UTAU'S HAVING A BREAKDOWN RIGHT NOW SO I'LL BE TAKING OVER FOR A BIT."

I felt myself to grin despite the situation.

"...you don't have to yell, Kuukai."

"OH, RIGHT – I mean, is this better?"

"Yeah, yeah. Kuukai – what's wrong with Utau?"

"Uh, seems she's not handling the situation very well – OUCH."

A girl shrieking and a book being thrown.

"Uh, yeah. Look, Amu, she's just told me she needs you to check for any... markings? Scars? Like, the ones you get where needles are injected. She says Easter wouldn't be caring for as where they jab him, as long as they got it in."

I felt my face go red.

"What, you mean...?"

"Just do it, Amu." Kuukai's voice had suddenly become serious, his voice dropping as if to only let me hear what he was saying. I kept quiet, allowing him to continue.

"Utau... she's taken this Easter business really hard. I mean, they have her _brother_. I know you had something going on with Ikuto when we were younger – all the Guardians knew it. I'm not sure if it was a like or love relationship, but you must feel the same as what Utau's feeling right now."

He paused

"I'm her boyfriend," he said softly. "I'm supposed to be looking out for her. I don't want her to get hurt because of all this. So can you promise me, Amu? Promise me you and Ikuto will make it out of this alive?"

I felt my face get even redder before giving a slow nod.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Good. Now go feel him up!"

...Just like Kuukai to end a conversation with a sexual innuendo. I turned to face Ikuto who'd already come round and was staring at me with a blank look. I sighed and crawled over to him. Looking him straight in the eye I brushed his dark locks from his face and gave him a serious look.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Aren't you hungry... at all?"

"No."

"Good. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm going to have to undress you."

* * *

**If you are reading this**,** -Fairytale Maker-, I suggest you take down your story _right this instance_ and maybe, just MAYBE, I will forgive you.**


End file.
